


The Dead Man

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Goretober Prompts [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: A poem about refusing abstractions. Goretober Prompt: Execution





	The Dead Man

Wrestlemania Thirty-Three  
I was never good at being faithful.  
It's better to use solid concrete  
actions. It's better to dig holes.  
I need my saviors cast in flesh,  
to separate cervical vertebrae,  
to throw a man 20 feet down  
and dislocate his jaw.

I don't know if I have a soul  
but I can bruise and bleed swell  
beyond proportion I need  
death to have a home address.  
Don't fuck with me, it's just another symbol.  
Say it long enough, it's true  
if you meet God in the ring,  
retire him.


End file.
